YJ fanfic (Srry couldnt think of a title)
by Evanlyn Winter
Summary: Dick makes Wally better using a method that Wally quiet likes, but as the two are making out Jason comes in and takes a pic and tells Bruce. Srry the description is bad...its funny i promise srry the main characters are actually Dick and Wally but i couldnt find Wally in the list. I didnt think it was really a crossover fic so i left it at batman fic


All I Want Is You – a YJ fanfic

By: hope

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI-

Nightwing was walking down the hall to Wally's room, looking for KF, when he walked past Connor.

"have you seen KF?" the former boy wonder asked superboy.

"I think he's sick….." replied Connor

"How do you kno-" He didn't even finish his sentence before wet coughing could be heard.

"nevermind supey, well I'll just be off then" said the boy wonder, or as everyone liked to call him, the "boy hunk", despite the fact that he could hardly be called a boy at this point of his life.

Nightwing walked into KF's room to see him in bed, trying to hack out a lung.

"Not feeling the aster?" the former boy wonder asked his boyfriend.

"Nod rally no" responded a congested Wally.

Suddenly Dick seemed thoughtful and most of the time that is a bad thing when it came to Dick.

"What are you planning?" Kid Flash demanded.

Dick put on his most innocent face, "nothing"

"I don't know why I put up with you…" Wally mumbled.

"Because of this" the boy hunk answered.

It was in this moment that Wally realized that Nightwing had sneaked off and changed into a skirt, the same on he had actually worn when dick was sick.

So _that_ had been what the devious look on Dicks face had been.

Dick walked over and straddled Wally's hips, effectively pinning him to the bed.

Dick leaned over Wally whispering in his ear "do you feel the aster now?"

"yes" Wally whispered back.

Dick smiled and slowly kissed Wally.

-NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN YAOI YAOI YAOI- Both hungrily devoured the other until they heard the door open and a soft "oh" sound.

When Dick looked up he heard the "click" that a phone camera makes.

"crap' was dicks last thought before Jason asked "does Bruce know?"

"No, and it better stay that way" Nightwing answered still straddling Wally.

Jason smiled "not for longgggg" he responded in a singsong voice.

Jason darted off. "JASON GET BACK HERE" Dick yelled as he sprinted after him ripping off the skirt as he went, that _activity_ could be finished later.

Jason slid down the banister and ran into Tim, who was walking with Damien.

Unfortunately Tim was holding a coffee when this happened and spilled it on Jason. Jason in response jumped back, practically tackling Damien to the ground.

"GET OFF" Damien yelled as he was crushed, "I CANT BREATH"

As Jason was trying to untangle himself from Damien, Damien kept yelling things like "LOSE SOME WEIGHT" "HOW CAN YOU WEIGH SO MUCH" and the ever so charming "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE".

While the whole human domino incident was happening Dick managed to grab the phone out of Jason's hand. But before he could sneak away, Tim, the only other batkid still standing unharmed asked "why are you taking Jason's phone?"

"Just to check something on it" he responded. Before he could even blink Tim had snatched the phone out of Dicks hand. Tim unlocked the phone and stared at the open photo in shock.

Jason snatched the phone away and sent the message to Bruce.

Bruce's only response was "I don't approve of the outfit or the _activity_ , but it took you long enough".

Tim, Jason, and Damien all were laughing. Dick snuck away while they were dying from laughter.

Dick went back to Wally and told him what happened, "well at least we don't have to hide it anymore" was Wally's only comment.

"But where were we?" Wally asked Dick. Dick, who had learned better from last time, locked the door.

"I think we were here" Dick said getting back on top of Wally and slowly undressing him. Dick lowered his body to Wally's and devoured him. Wally had never felt so good as that night when their bodies touched.

In the morning Wally was miraculously better. It would seem that some myths are true.


End file.
